Summer Joy
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: Now a simple Wandolier, Vivian decides to pay a visit to her friends from the Royal Academy, hoping to find two happy couples. But instead is faced with some problems. -TravisxSummer, ChazxLiberty


**Author's Note:: This is actually an old oneshot. I found it in one of my folders and went through it. I actually kind of liked it. I wrote back when I was completely obsessed with the MySims games. I still love them though. ^^ Anyway, not much I guess. I don't know if people actually know about this game, but those that do or take the time to read it, thank you very much. C=**

* * *

::**SUMMER JOY**::

Her boat had landed on the familiar land she had visited about two years ago with her two very best friends. She stepped out of the boat, picking up the hem of her white dress so she wouldn't trip on it. Two years ago she had come here being nothing but His Majesty's Royal Wandolier and now she was simply a Wandolier that was coming for a simple visit. She looked around and of course, right there at sight was the Royal Academy. She flicked her black bangs out of the way only to have them go back into place. She took two steps forward and noticed two familiar young Sims. Their blond strands were noticeable even from far, considering they were the only ones with such sunshine hair. She made her way over to them.

The blonde girl made an angry gesture by raising her fist and then stomping her foot. She turned around and ran away from the boy. He sighed and slumped his shoulders as he slowly shook his head in disappointment.

She reached him and had noticed the girl that had ran away so quickly. He turned and was caught by surprise and gave a small laugh as he spoke in that boyish voice of his. "Hey, Vivian! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Vivian nodded. Two years to be exact since they had seen each other. The lands in the kingdom had come to great peace and greater happiness than the years where the group of Wandoliers had first been assigned. They went ahead and gave each other a friendly hug. When they separated she gave him a confused look and he knew what it was she wanted to know.

"Oh? Summer? She's just a little upset. Actually, this is the first time since we've been together that she has been seriously mad. I hate seeing her this way," he said sadly.

Vivian comforted him by patting his back and he gave her a reassuring nod and smile. Vivian clapped a couple of times and then pulled back.

"Travis!"

They turned their attention to the couple coming their way. Charles McFreely, A.K.A. Chaz; known best for his cocky attitude and teasing poor Travis every moment of his life. He always considered everything he did as 'EXTREME!' and it annoyed Travis. Beside him was Travis' best friend of a lifetime and Chaz's girlfriend, Liberty. Before she had been very shy and even loved Travis, but when the boy had chosen Summer to dance with him two years ago, she had decided that staying as best friends was indeed the best decision. And that same day she was chosen as the Dance Queen and had stepped up to the plate by setting her rules to Chaz – whom was chosen as the Dance King and tried rubbing it on Travis' face, but the boy only had his mind set on the beautiful girl he had chosen to dance with him. That moment they danced was a moment of pure respect and happiness and as time went by he had grown to like the nature girl and had claimed her to be his girlfriend. Liberty had no hesitation as she accepted to become the wild boy's girl and simply giggled and blushed when he had offered her the position.

"What'd you do to Summer, chump?" Chaz asked.

"Back off Chaz, it's none of your business," Travis commented, not in any mood to argue with the radical stuntman.

"Hey, Vivian!" Liberty noticed and went to give her best friend a hug. She admitted that at first she felt a bit of hidden resentment towards Vivian, because she had been the one that had encouraged Travis to go to Summer. But it didn't last. Liberty wasn't one to hate and she admired the Wandolier. Plus, if it weren't for her, she never would've been able to get together with Chaz.

"Oh, what's up Viv," Chaz greeted and turned his attention back to Travis. "Yo, not cool chump! Not cool at all. We just saw poor Summer run past us and she was like crying. And to make things worse, it has something to do with _MY_ girl?!"

"Chaz," Liberty said as she rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Travis and I are _ONLY_ friends! We've been that way since the longest and you know that! Travis and I have been friends longer than you and I have been a couple."

Chaz placed his hands on his waist and scoffed. He crossed his arms now and then scolded at the blond boy he considered beneath him. "Summer's a great girl and doesn't deserve you doing this to her!"

Liberty stomped her foot and stood in front of Travis and scowled at her boyfriend. "Charles! Listen to me! Travis and I are nothing but friends! I agree Summer's a great girl and all. But she misunderstood us and our relationship. She should know I wouldn't hurt her in any way. She's my best friend."

Travis walked beside Liberty and nodded. "Lib's right. Chaz, that day, two years ago, was when I knew that all Lib and I could be were nothing but best friends. And my feelings for Summer had grown since that dance. So stop insulting me and Lib! I thought you trusted her."

"Of course I trust Liberty. I don't trust you! Big difference, chump!"

Liberty frowned, noticing the two boys about ready to fight. Vivian went ahead and stood in between them, shaking her head to stop them from doing something they will both regret later. Liberty had a worried look on her face, wondering if Vivian had stepped into a lion's cage, but neither boy did anything.

"Hmph!" Chaz looked away.

Liberty growled. "Oooh! Charles McFreely you are so stubborn!" She turned and ran off. Chaz watched as she left.

"Liberty! Wait!" And he chased after her. Vivian sighed and then turned her attention to a sad and angry Travis.

"That Chaz gets on my nerves!" he said. He looked at Vivian and shook his head. "This may be kind of unfair to you, Vivian, but do you think you can help me solve this problem with Summer. I don't want her to stay mad at me. Can you at least find out what she's so upset about?" Vivian nodded. Travis smiled and clapped. "Just socialize with her and see what she says. Thank you again, Viv."

Vivian turned and went to where she had seen Summer run off to. Even if she hadn't seen her, she would've immediately guessed where Summer would be. She went to the back of the school where Filbert's pen was. And she was there. She could see her golden locks in that ponytail. She was on her knees, watching the hedgehog walking around in his cute pen. Even after two years, the pen had remained the same way that she had decorated. Vivian walked to her and she stood up and turned. She wanted to smile, but couldn't help it as she kept her sad expression and sighed desperately.

"Hey Vivian. I didn't know you were coming," she said sadly. "Oh? Buddy and Lyndsay aren't with you? Are they doing fine?"

She nodded. Buddy and Lyndsay had gone steady. Who would've imagined that Lyndsay actually _liked_ Buddy! Of all people. She always showed they were nothing but friends. It had come to a shock to Vivian when Guillermo had come with a message from them and it was from Buddy, stating that he and Lyndsay were dating. She wished them luck and even promised to visit them, which was actually her next stop, but she wasn't expecting problems in the Royal Academy between the pairs.

"That's good, that Buddy and Lyndsay are together." Summer gave a laugh and Vivian nodded with a smile on her face. Summer wasn't herself when she wasn't smiling. But it quickly disappeared and she went back into her depressed state. "I wish I could be happy for them, but I just can't right now. Maybe later."

Vivian went ahead and began socializing with Summer, hoping that she will tell her why she had run off crying from Travis and why Chaz was claiming that Liberty was involved in the situation. She started by comforting the girl and then she chatted with her about other random things, careful in not bringing Travis into the conversation. Then she brought up the subject about cheerleading and Summer even laughed and gave a few cheers. Then Vivian began to give a small cheer and Summer joined in. Lastly she gave Summer a hug and then she earned the trust of Summer and asked why she was so upset.

"Oh, Vivian," Summer cried. "I…I am just so upset! I think Travis and Liberty are hanging out too much with each other! Miss Rosalyn gave out an assignment and he chose to work with her and not me! And it wasn't just today, but every time Miss Rosalyn gives out an assignment, Travis always chooses Liberty for his partner! It's so unfair. I sometimes feel like…he regrets choosing me over Liberty. *Sniff* I just wish there was a way I would know that Travis loves me and only me."

After their talk, Summer turned her attention back to the hedgehog and fed him. Vivian returned to Travis whom was hanging out by the dock where Vivian had placed her boat for landing. Travis caught sight of her and smiled.

"So, what did she say?"

Vivian explained to Travis what it was that Summer was feeling and Travis gave a small gasp as he frowned and nodded. Travis sighed.

"Oh Summer. I had no idea she felt that way about this. It's just that I have always been comfortable studying and doing my assignments with Liberty that I must've not thought about how Summer might feel now that we're together. Why didn't she just tell me from the beginning?"

Vivian cocked her head to the side a bit and Travis turned his attention to her. He knew what she was thinking and nodded in agreement.

"You're right! It's also my fault. How could I just ignore Summer that way?! I'm going to make this right Vivian! But…I can't show up empty-handed. You think…you could help me make something for her? I feel so embarrassed asking you this, but you're the only Wandolier I know that is very friendly and very helpful." Vivian nodded. Of course she would help them! She could easily remember their happy and loving expressions that dance day when Travis had shown how he felt for Summer. Travis cheered and clapped. "Thanks. I just need a few stones and metals. You should easily be able to dig them up."

She got to work. With her metal detector she searched around for the gems and metals of silver from the ground. It wasn't very hard to find them. They were nearly everywhere. She picked up a few extra things, but she was happy when she had found everything Travis had asked for. She rushed to his side and he gave her a look of hope.

"Did you get them?" Vivian showed him the items and Travis clapped. "Thank you so much Viv! I so appreciate this. I hope Summer likes it. One more favor, do you think you can get her to come to the area we hold our dances, please?"

Vivian nodded and both walked opposite directions. Vivian headed to the back of the school again and saw that Summer wasn't around. She went to the garden where the dorms were and saw her standing there, watching the small building and walked to her.

Summer turned her attention to Vivian. "Hey there, Vivian. What's up?" she asked and gave a small smile, not wanting Vivian to feel uncomfortable. Vivian talked to Summer and she gave a surprised expression. "Travis? What does he want? Oh well, I guess there's no harm in seeing what he wants from me."

She made her way to the dance area. Vivian followed, but kept her distance. Once Summer reached the area, Vivian stayed back, giving them their space. This wasn't her problem and she knew they had to solve it by themselves from here. She did all she could do for them.

Travis was a bit nervous and didn't feel Summer arriving. She stood behind him for a while, not saying a word. She took in a deep breath and said "You wanted to see me, Travis?"

He jumped in fright and then turned and gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Summer."

She crossed her arms and looked around. Then she turned her attention to him and placed her hands on her hips and gave him an angry look. "Well?! What is it?!"

Travis got closer. "I made this for you."

"Oh! Travis. It's…a beautiful necklace," Summer remarked. She looked at him. "Why are you giving me this?"

Travis laughed. "Why else? To show you how I feel about you."

She slightly blushed.

He offered his hand. "Summer, would you dance with me?"

"Tr-Travis…?"

He laughed again. "Well, two years ago you asked me. The day I wanted you to know how I felt about you so today I want you to know that my feelings for you have only grown stronger. So, would you let me have this dance, my Summer joy?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Summer cheered. They went by the dance floor and held each other and began to slowly dance. Vivian stayed in place, admiring the strong love they shared. Beside her came and stood Chaz and Liberty.

"Aww!" Liberty cooed. "They are so adorable."

Chaz stepped forward and turned to her. "Liberty, dance with me."

"Oh Chaz!" Liberty gave him a kiss and then both walked to the dance floor and danced to no music. Only the singing of the wind was there to guide them into the rhythm of love. Vivian cheered and clapped. Nothing made her happier than helping her friends. She also realized that she should go see Buddy and Lyndsay. It has been at least two months since they've seen each other. The pairs pulled away and all four walked towards Vivian.

"Thanks Vivian," Summer said gratefully. "If it weren't for you, we never would've made up. Even after the past years, you are still an amazing Wandolier."

Travis nodded. "It was thanks to you I got together with Summer and it was thanks to you I managed to save my relationship with her. So, thanks Vivian." Travis went ahead and gave Vivian a kiss on the cheek, making the girl giggle in delight and embarrassment. Summer hugged Vivian.

"Yeah. And you better make sure it doesn't happen again, chump!" Chaz warned.

"Whatever, man. All I care about is my Summer joy," Travis said, looking into Summer's beautiful blue eyes. He went ahead and gave her a kiss on the lips, making her blush and giggle. Then she returned the kiss and he gave her a hug.

They all hung out for a while and then Vivian had to go. They all went to the dock to see her off and wish her luck on her journey back to the Kingdom. She waved at them and boarded and sailed off. Leaving behind two happy pairs that she knew would forever grow more and more in love with each other. Chaz and Liberty walked off together. Travis and Summer stayed watching the water. Summer sighed as she rested her head on Travis' shoulder.

"Am I really your joy, Travis?" she asked.

Travis nodded. "You know you are, Summer. I really like you. Very much."

"Oh, Travis. I like you a lot too."

* * *

**I apologize for the amount of fluff. XD But I'm a somewhat of a hopeless romantic type of writer. Hee-hee. Not much to say. Hope you at least enjoyed it. I tried giving it the MySims' style, especially keeping the main character without speaking role, but was somehow understood by the others. ^^ And obviously the gender and name I put in the fanfic are the ones I used for the game. =D And it is OBVIOUS that I chose Summer for Travis' dance partner! So yeah, no complaining about anything! Thank you.**


End file.
